


[Podfic] Little Talks

by Ceewelsh



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sharing a Bed, Voiceteam 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh
Summary: [podfic]Crowley wakes in the middle of the night to the feeling of being watched.A brief investigation leads him to the kitchen where God is waiting for him.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & God (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam





	[Podfic] Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Talks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412236) by [NightValeian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightValeian/pseuds/NightValeian). 



**Text:** [Little Talks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412236)

**Author:** [NightValeian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightValeian/pseuds/NightValeian)

**Reader:** [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/works)

**Length:** 32:42

[ **Now with added commentary!** ](https://archive.org/details/little-talks-good-omens-podfic-commentary)

These podfics were recorded for the simulpod challenge and now you can hear  
myself, [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043594), [Elle_Dubs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043492), and [Oakleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045358) discuss recording these!

Edited by the amazing aforementioned Oakleaf!

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for Team _Orange You Glad I Saved This Braincell_ 's simulpod Challenge!  
> You can find our team's collection [here ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Voiceteam2020_Orange_Team) and obviously I recommend all of it, but as it stands at the end of Week 1, my current favourite is our multivoice fic of [The Great Misérables Bake Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034081) by kjack89.  
> The music in this is a cover of [Little Talks by Julia Sheer and Jon D](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zddgqajt8gA)
> 
> Thanks to Nightvaleian for the permission for us to do these podfics!


End file.
